Leite tipo A
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Byakuya só bebe leite tipo A. Segundo Ichigo, isso combina com ele. Yaoi.


_O Ministério dos Imbecis adverte: Um imbecil escreveu isso quando não sabia mais o que fazer com o tema "leite". _

_Não existem níveis seguros para o consumo destas substâncias. Favor proceder com cautela. Não nos responsabilizamos por nada, exceto, pela imbecilidade. _

_E descobri que o Byakuya é meu bode expiatório. Temas insanos? É com ele. _

_Fanfic participante do concurso Queen of Hearts. – Porque Jlucas e Kurama tão ficando fodinhas. XDDD_

**Leite tipo A**

- Heh. Você bebe leite tipo A.

- E isso é um problema exatamente porque...?

- Não é um problema. Só que combina com você, sabe? Esnobe e tal.

Byakuya quase, por muito pouco mesmo, não acabou jogando o maldito cestinho de compras em Ichigo.

- Porque, bom, sejamos francos, leite é leite. Tipo A, tipo B... São só desculpas pra te fazer pagar mais por uma coisa que tem um "tipo A" no rótulo.

- O sabor dos diferentes tipos de leite, segundo me consta, diferem bastante devido aos diferentes processos realizados. Isso sem mencionar a evidente qualidade superior de um produto que é pasteurizado imediatamente antes de ser embalado e distribuído.

- Eu não acredito que vocês dois conseguem discutir por causa dos tipos de leite. – comentou Rukia, massageando a ponte do nariz para evitar a enxaqueca – Sério. Daqui a pouco vão discutir sobre o papel higiênico.

- Não há o que discutir sobre essa questão, Rukia. É mais do que evidente que o de folha tripla com relevos e aroma de lavanda é o mais adequado.

Houve um silêncio extremamente constrangedor naquela fila para o caixa.

- Claro, porque até a merda de um nobre tem que ter um destino grã-fino.

- Sua rudeza é atroz, Kurosaki Ichigo. Alguém poderia imaginar que entre usar um produto com qualidade evidentemente superior em detrimento do que, na melhor das hipóteses, – nisso Byakuya tomou um rolo de papel higiênico do carrinho que Ichigo empurrava e ergueu-o de maneira bastante visível – é mais adequado para lixar cabeças de pregos.

- Até hoje eu nunca ouvi queixas de sua parte, Byakuya.

Os pedestres pararam de falar, consternados. Alguns clientes deram meia volta e decidiram que não precisavam comprar nada hoje.

- Um bom convidado jamais comenta sobre o estado das instalações de seu anfitrião, não importando o quão deploráveis elas se apresentem.

A explosão súbita de reiatsu sacudiu latas e pacotes nas prateleiras.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então, senhor "Leite tipo A", saiba que não será mais convidado para essas "instalações deploráveis" tão cedo!

Renji queria morrer. Rukia estava tentando desesperadamente tirar o amigo de dentro do freezer.

- Renji, se quer um sorvete, escolha como uma pessoa civilizada, usando o tato e não o paladar ou o olfato. – Byakuya comentou, sem olhar para o seu fukutaichou – E, Kurosaki, se assim desejas, ótimo. Eu e meu leite tipo A podemos tranquilamente encontrar novas instalações aqui em Karakura.

- Che. Já vai tarde.

O capitão e o shinigami substituto se entreolharam por alguns instantes, ambos com profundas expressões de desprezo em suas faces.

- Isso não é uma ameaça vazia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Eu falo sério. Ou você se desculpa ou...

- Bom, então me desculpe por dizer que você é um esnobe que toma leite A. Porque, evidentemente, você não é.

Os postes da rua sentiram a agulhada daquela ironia bem aplicada.

- Ahm... Me desculpem, mas os senhores podem passar as compras agora? – o valente caixa tentou agilizar o serviço antes que o gerente se recuperasse do choque de ver dois homens discutindo sobre leite e instalações em altas vozes dentro de seu querido mercado.

O pobre caixa soltou um ganido ao receber a carga total de ira contida, desprezo e "inseto prepotente, não é capaz de compreender que estamos tendo uma discussão importante aqui?" de um Kuchiki irado.

- Assim seja, Kurosaki Ichigo. Este esnobe, como tão habilmente descreveste, levará seu leite tipo A para alguém que saiba apreciá-lo verdadeiramente, sem as limitações de uma criação inferior e sem os prejuízos derivados do uso prolongado de produtos de terceira categoria. Longa vida, francamente. – encerrou Byakuya, com um olhar de nojo para o carrinho de Ichigo.

- O que há de errado com o leite longa vida?

- Além de ser submetido a uma fervura drástica, que corrompe o sabor e o aroma, além de matar quaisquer tipos de microorganismos benéficos? Nada.

Alguns clientes discretamente colocaram suas caixinhas de leite de volta na prateleira e se dirigiram pesarosos ao freezer que continha as garrafas de leite A.

- Nossa. Como você entende tanto sobe leite? – perguntou Ichigo, nitidamente surpreso.

- Shihouin Yoruichi era deveras pedante a esse respeito. Talvez "neurótica" fosse um termo mais adequado, no entanto.

Ichigo riu.

- Eu não consigo imaginar Yoruichi-san sendo neurótica.

- Acredite, você não quer. Um ataque de cólera como aquele foi o suficiente para os traumas de uma vida inteira.

Renji e Rukia pareceram entrar num consenso quanto a vergonha extrema que estavam sentindo e saíram de dentro do freezer com um pote de sorvete cada um.

- Então... Você não vai passar as compras pelo caixa?

- Sim, claro. – comentou Byakuya – A não ser que queiras ir antes?

- Não, eu... esqueci uma coisa lá atrás, eu já volto.

O capitão deu de ombros e chamou a atenção do caixa, que chorava agarrado a um maço de cigarros bastante deformado, e começou a tirar suas compras de dentro do cestinho. Levou alguns minutos até que o pobre estivesse em condições de fazer qualquer coisa, o que Byakuya suportou com paciência aparentemente infinita. Nesse meio tempo, Ichigo estava de volta (os demais compradores que estavam na fila estavam transtornados demais para erguer acusações contra o suposto fura-filas).

- Pronto.

-... Porque trocaste seu leite longa vida pelo tipo A? – perguntou o capitão, arqueando uma sobrancelha inquiridora para Ichigo e fazendo metade da fila atrás dele soltar gemidos de susto.

- Bem... Se você diz que é melhor e Yoruichi-san também... Quem sou eu pra discutir?

- Entendo. Então a opinião de Shihouin Yoruichi vale mais do que a minha?

- Bom, claro que sim. – ouviram-se súbitas golfadas de ar sendo inaladas, provavelmente devido ao pavor – Afinal, ela foi sua mestra; nada mais certo que ela saiba das coisas.

Byakuya piscou.

- Sua lógica é, na pior das hipóteses, assombrosa, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mas não pense que eu vá trocar de papel higiênico.

Nisso. Ichigo ruborizou-se a ponto de competir com os cabelos de Renji.

- Ehm... Eu... Na verdade... eu peguei um pacote desses. Tentar não vai doer, não é?

- Não, não vai. – o sorriso do lorde Kuchiki causou três ataques cardíacos nos demais compradores.

**Omake 01**

Rukia se jogou contra as pernas de Renji para evitar que ele se atirasse de cabeça no meio da rodovia movimentada que passava na frente do mercado.

- Qual o problema dele? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – disse Byakuya, quase revirando os olhos. – É assombroso presenciar tal comportamento espasmódico. E que mal lhe pergunte, você lembrou de pegar as cerejas?

- Em calda, da marca mais cara. Isso você me ensinou bem. – disse Ichigo com um sorriso.

Para espanto dos dois, Rukia soltou as pernas de Renji e começou a soluçar.

**Omake 02**

- Sinceramente, Renji, se você quiser morrer atropelado, ótimo. Mas poupe o orgulho combalido de Gotei 13 de ver um de seus fukutaichous nocauteado por uma... lambreta. A pobre menina deve ter se machucado mais do que você.

- Mil...mil...desculpas, Kuchiki-taichou. – disse Renji, se segurando para não gemer de dor.

- Que seja. Agora, vamos, antes que o leite estrague.

Byakuya teve que jogar Renji contra a calçada para evitar que mais lambretas fossem atacadas.

**Omake 03**

Renji e Rukia caminhavam a frente (tecnicamente Renji mancava) de um casal aparentemente muito feliz, com direito até mesmo a risadinhas de cumplicidade e outros ruídos insanamente pegajosos e constrangedores.

- Não olhe para trás, não olhe para trás, _não olhe para trás!_...

E então um som de algo sendo lambido.

- HEEEEIIII!!! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!!!???

- Senti vontade. Suas orelhas são deveras atraentes, Kurosaki. E... apesar da possibilidade de parecer um esnobe, temos que lembrar de comprar cotonetes amanhã.

- HIC! HIC! HIC! HIC!

_Ehm, sim, era isso. Quase mais omakes do que fic. _

_(aparece o Gaguinho)_


End file.
